Only a Matter of Time
by ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe
Summary: Please author's note inside for details. Zammie, eventually. Cammie v.s. the circle of caravan. Hopefully i can add in a twist domewhere so it's not exactly like other stories!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, the all powerful Ally Carter does!**

**I would also like to dedicate this story to my amazing friend who is in love {and is also obsessed with} this series.**

**A/N: Cammie graduated from the academy and went on to work for the CIA. She is still very close with Liz, who works as an analyst for the CIA. She is very close to Macey, also CIA, and Bex, who works mainly for MI6 but does missions for the CIA.**

**Zach stayed in Blackthorne and is about to be recruited by the Circle when the story starts.**

_Prologue_

Time can be a spy's worst enemy in any possible situation. You can always run out of it. On that particular morning when I woke up, time was still against me.

I was late and I knew it. I literally fell out of bed and freed myself from my bed sheets. I scrambled to the shower and quickly scrubbed down. I tossed on some presentable clothes and scarfed down breakfast. I was actually looking quite professional by the time I arrived at the prearranged destination.

So, as sat on that park bench acting as if I was checking my smart phone, I was actually surveying the environment and people around me. Like the woman at four o'clock touching up her make up, and the burly man flirting hopelessly with the pretty cashier at the ice cream stand. There was an elderly couple tossing seed to birds on another bench as well as tons of other people I was carefully monitoring carefully.

It was only natural that I noticed when another elderly woman with a cane wobbled by. She stumbled slightly and grasped my shoulder tightly, far too strongly for an actual elderly person, muttering apologies.

She soon disappeared into the small crowed, no one having noticed her. A few minutes later, after having a heated discussion over the phone with my "boyfriend" about how last night as all his fault [and about how furious my parents were with me], I too disappeared the flow of people.

It was precisely 1:32 when I collapsed on the couch of my apartment. I sat for a moment before setting about making my apartment seem empty. I used the exact procedure given to me by my employers to do so.

I finally opened up my purse to find a thick cream colored envelope inside. I opened it up and plucked out the blindingly white papers that described my new assignment to a tee.

_**TOP SECRET**_

_**For the eyes of Cameron Ann Morgan only**_

After thoroughly read through the papers I frowned at the official seal of the CIA. My new job was to infiltrate the Circle of Caravan by "getting to know" the son of Catherine Goode [the head of that stupid organization] Zachary Goode.

My accomplices in this mission had already been assigned,

_Elizabeth Sutton_

_Rebecca Baxter_

_Macey McHenry_

I grinned widely as I realized they would all be here in a matter of hours to discuss the mission!

**P.S. "get to know him" only meant to become close to him. Get your** **minds out of the gutters!**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing, if you please. I might need a little encouragement to actually finish this story!**

**~ExPlOdInG dOnKeY cUrSe ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, talk about encouragement.**

**Uknowiloveu: Thanks a bunch. That's really nice of you to say. And I do like that you think my story is different!**

**SimplyLove17: I do hope my story will be amazing and that you enjoy it.**

**LoveBooks14: Thanks!**

I had set out a cup of tea, Bex's favorite kind, on a saucer for her. I'd gotten water for Liz and Coca-Cola for Macey out too and left them all on the coffee table in front of the couch. I was waiting on the couch patiently when there was a loud banging on the door and it suddenly swung open to reveal none other than Bex, Liz [ looking quite small in comparison], and Macey.

Liz giggled and rushed forward and squeezed me into a tight hug. "We're going on a mission together! I haven't been on a mission in, like, forever!"

"Cammie," macey started. "How's it going?" she smiled and hugged me after Liz, finally, let go!

"How's are future honey-potter doing?" smirked Bex.

"Hey, I am not happy about that part of the job. Yet… I can't wait to take down that stupid mother son team!"

There was a brief moment when we all talked at once but Macey, being Macey, talked above us all. "Well I can't wait for _my _part of the mission! My papers said that I am officially in charge of your outfits and makeup, and everything appearance wise, for the mission!"

I groaned. "What the heck was the CIA thinking? This is going to be torture!"

Bex took a sip of her tea and smirked, "Zachary Goode won't know what hit him."

About three hours later I had packed a few suit cases… or rather Macey had watched over my shoulder as I hesitantly packed suitcases. We had hopped into my red 1965 mustang convertible, with the girls' suit cases shoved into any available space, and journeyed to our prearranged destination.

It took us precisely 5.5 hours' drive the 227.2 miles to New York. When we arrived at a fancy looking apartment complex my hands were cramped from driving, liz had completed two enormous books, macey had gone through twenty fashion magazines, and bex had counted around 70 hot guys [acceptable to her standards] going by in the passing cars [ten of which she had managed to exchange numbers with at stoplights.].

We found we each owned one apartment each, all on the third 20th floor. Their closets were stocked full of designer clothes. Macey, Liz, and Bex all received clothes according to their respective styles, while my closest had been stocked with some outfits that I would never be caught dead in.

I watched from a safe distance with Liz as Bex and Macey rooted through my new mission "equipment" approving almost all of the make-up and clothing in my room. We discovered another packet of papers describing the first point we had to arrive and the object of our mission there. Tomorrow at exactly 1:45 pm at the Atlas Café, a bohemian restaurant, I would arrive with my friend Elaine West [a.k.a. Bex] and a certain Zachary Goode would also be there at that exact time having his usual. While he sipped his fresh fruit smoothie he would conveniently spot me and Bex lounging at a nearby table. From his known interest in women, the CIA had determined that I was "his type". If their calculations were correct he would waltz over, slip on the Goode charm, and aim his smirk right at me.

I knew I would have no trouble resisting his apparently unpredictable charm. I had no intentions of falling for some slimy son of the head of the Circle of _Cavan_. But my unfortunate mission _was _to get that slimy son of a to fall head over heels for me so that the CIA would have a way into the Circle.

And I hated the CIA every day because of it!

Of course, the next day, Macey looked like she was having the time of her life. She plucked a mid-thigh lacy coral dress with knee high tan boots and a thin brown belt. I have to admit, that outfit wasn't that bad. I actually kind of liked it.

Macey snatched a pair of pearl earrings and a silver chain necklace, practically chocking me to put it on. She curled my hair as she chattered with Bex and Liz, who were munching on breakfast. Finally, she put a light shade of eye shadow on and declared me ready to honey-pot!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes I know, you probably all hate me but I'm terrible at updating. I'm currently have a "fanfiction updating party" with LoveBooks14. So…yeah it's working out well! Anything in just plain italics was written by LoveBooks14**

It was a small old building that looked like it had been through World War 2 but I already liked it! There were strings of white Christmas lights strung up everywhere and polished wooden tables crouched everywhere. The bar in the front was packed with people and a chalk board in the shape of a cow proclaimed the day's specials.

Bex and I waited to be seated, and Bex even managed to flirt with the waiter. _During the time they were exchanging numbers I began surveying our surroundings. There was a couple to our left, like looked my ages, well to be honest I couldn't tell what they looked like. They were too busy making out to really see their faces. I am surprised that they were still alive, considering that they haven't come up for air in exactly 2 minutes and 5 seconds. They was a girl with her dog, jogging down the street. There was a man talking loudly on a cell phone and typing madly into a small MacBook. "I am pressing 5 and it is still not doing anything! NO! Please-don't-yes I will hold," I overheard. Liz could have that fixed in 30 seconds flat. Then finally I saw him._

He was standing there, brushing some of his brown hair out of his bright green eyes. He was fairly tall with broad shoulders and he was smirking seductively at the pretty blonde cashier. I rolled my eyes, irritated, he matched the CIA's description perfectly, not that I expected him not to!

Bex chocked on her smoothie, sitting there sputtering for a moment. I was actually surprised; she never flipped out over guys. Plus, Zach wasn't really her type1 but then I actually noticed the boy standing next to Zach. His grin reached all the way up to his blue eyes as he leaned on the counter. His wavy black hair was pretty attractive, and that's coming from me!

"Greek god." she whispered.

"He's Grant, right. We read his file, remember?"

"Ugh," Bex muttered. "He's a recruit of the circle of Cavan too. One of Zach's best friends."

"Yep, okay we need to get this over with. I-"

"Come on Cam, you know you're going to enjoy this!" she winked.

I sighed but leaned forward in my chair, grabbing my triple berry smoothie as I sauntered over to the counter, followed closely by Bex.

"_Hey," I smiled. Using the smile the smile that many have told me would make any one melt. The blonde cashier immediately stopped giggling like a four year old. It was quite obvious that Zach was not going to give me the time of day that was until Grant elbowed him in the stomach and nodded to me. _

"_Hi," Zach said, finally looking at me. _

"_I'm Sabrina and you are?" I said seductively. Leaning over past him and setting my drink down .making it clear I was interested. _

He smirked at me alluringly and propped his elbow up on the counter, leaning towards me. "I'm Jake, and you must be new around here. I never forget a gorgeous face."

The cashier snorted and stalked off while I just smiled flirtatiously. Over my shoulder I could hear Bex and grant "mingling".

"That's funny; you don't look much like a Jake."

"Then, what do I look like?"

I was torn between saying he looked like a Zach and keeping my cover. The CIA training I'd received kicked in and I answered, "I'm not sure just not a Jake."

We talked for a while longer and our conversation went for a while and I noticed grant and Bex slipping out together. When we eventually parted ways we had secured a date for tomorrow at 1:30 to go see Iron Man 3 in theaters. I was pretty proud of myself. We'd even swapped numbers!

I got a text from Bex like an hour later. I'd just been sitting around awkwardly on a park bench seeing as she was my ride. [I'd contemplated hot wiring her car several time but figured the cons outweighed the pros]

_**Hey, srry about tht- Grant and I got a little… caught up and lost track of time**_

_Yea! Ive been sittin on a park benchfor an hour. I swear ive been hit on by lke 10 guys- ur lucky I didn't hot wire ur car_

_**Yeahhhhh Ill explain when I get there**_

_**U at the park**_

_Yeah_

_**B there soon- srry Cam**_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

~1~2~3~4~5~6~7~8~9~

Bex pulled up in her red and black Range rover after what seemed like eons but was really only ten minutes. I hopped in the passenger seat and gave just about _the _most accusing stare I've ever given anyone.

She looked rather embarrassed but recovered by saying casually, "well at least I'm not pregnant."

She pressed down onto the gas and we drove off towards "HQ" as we had the most awkward conversation ever {well… besides the Birds and the Bees… nothing can beat that.]


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so like I've stated in some of my other fics I'm going on a mass updating spree. LoveBooks14 has been bugging me about this for a while! I will try to make this chapter louder! I've realized I've become the kind of author I hate; the ones who write short chapters and never update!**

It was noon, precisely. I'd been dragged awake by Macey sometime around 8:09 and had been drudging through grueling "preparation" for hours! I would've question how she got into my apartment but the question froze half way out of my tired mouth.

By the time I was out of the door and into my car I finally got a good look at myself in the mirror. Needless to say it was an outfit I would've never chosen myself. I won't even go into detail about it. I'll just give you one descriptive word: borderline-stripper.

I groaned as I drove towards the movie theater, muttering threats to Macey the whole way.

I was waiting in line to buy my ticket when suddenly a strong arm slithered around my waist. Knowing it was probably Zach I suppressed the urge to turn around and karate chop his head off!

"Well hello there, hot shot." I purred seductively curling around and sliding my arms around his neck all the while resisting the urge to hurl my lunch up on his nice clean shirt.

"Hey yourself…" he smirked letting his lips travel dangerously close to mine, before pulling away. "I say we wait for the movie theater for that."

I stepped up to pay for my ticket but I was quickly nudged aside by Zach. "Two for Iron Man at 1:30 please." The woman behind the counter smiled warmly at Zach's "politeness". She glanced over at me, taking in my skimpy dress and make up before turning her nose up in disappointment.

Zach snaked his arm around my waist as I muttered, "Such a gentleman, paying for my ticket…"

We spent the rest of the time up until the movie theater darkens exchanging flirtatious comments and seductive smirks. And after that, well I won't go into too much detail seeing as I don't know exactly who is reading this… but… you know…

By the end of the movie my lips were sore and I felt like I had been scammed out of a week's worth of breath.

"So I was wondering, Sabrina, do you want to go out for some food?" Zach asked.

I pursed my lips in thought before smiling. "I'd love to, Jake. Where to?"

"Mmm, how about the Atlas Café?"

"Perfect!" I grinned. "I'll drive and we can come back for your car later." I decided.

On the car ride there we talked about random things and I even mentioned _Elaine_ and asked about his friends, acting as if I knew nothing about Grant, other than what _Elaine _had told me.

"Yeah, Grant's a great guy. He and I met in high school and we've been really close ever since."

"Wow, really! That's crazy. Be and I met on the first day of high school on the bus. And we've been best friends since!" I exclaimed.

"What a coincidence!" he replied.

"So where did you go to high school?" I asked, not letting a chance to pump a Goode for information slip through my fingers.

"Well I went to grade school in California and then in I moved here for high school. Grant and I went to Roosevelt High. How about you?"

I smiled I knew he was telling the truth about grade school and I also knew he was lying about his high school. "I went to West Lincoln; it's in the next town over."

He nodded and I decided to push my luck with one more personal question. "Why did you decide to move here?"

His eyes clouded over suddenly and he turned to look out at the passing scenery.

"I'm sorry if that's too personal! You don't have to-"

"No, it's okay. That question just always catches me off guard. My parents divorced and my mom and I moved here so she might have a better chance to find work." He explained.

I can't explain why, but at that exact moment I caught a look at his face in the mirror and saw the raw emotion he was struggling to force out of his eyes and I suddenly felt… sorry for him.

I rolled my shoulders and told myself I must have just felt my stomach growling or hallucinated that foreign emotion in his eyes because the next time I looked over to him he was smirking over at me with all the confidence of a cougar.

We got a table for two near the window so we could watch the busy streets of Manhattan. Zach ordered me a new smoothie he said I simply had to try. He was making jokes, although good majorities were inappropriate, while we waited for our smoothies. There, sitting in that café, I thought I caught a glimpse of the boy Zachary Goode might have been if his mother had not been _the _Catherine Goode.

But that image of a goofy, normal, yet cocky teenage boy was shattered as soon as a boy Zach's age sprinted into the shop and jogged straight up to Zach.

"Za- Jake!" he switched names at Zach hard glare. "Your mom needs you to come home ASAP."

"What's going on?" Zach sounded genuinely curious.

"I'd don't know, she didn't say. She only mentioned she needed your help with something, but didn't say what!"

"Okay thanks Jonas! Can you take me by the AMC parking lot I need to get my car?"

Jonas nodded his head and gave me a weird smile before pushing his glasses up his nose and walking out the door.

Zach turned to me and I mustered my best confused and helpless stereotypical blonde look onto my face and pouted, "What's wrong Jake?"

Zach stared oddly at me before replying, "I'm not sure but it sounds pretty urgent. I'm really sorry to cut our date short but I think I need to get going! Sorry! Do you want to reschedule sometime?"

I grinned, "Sure, sounds great. You have my number, so call me!"

"Great!" he grabbed his jacket. "I really enjoyed tonight…" he smirked seductively before pulling me in for one last kiss before sprinting out the door and throwing 15 dollars on the table.

There was a weird feeling in the depths of my stomach but I pushed it off as some natural reaction to making out repeatedly with a complete jerk.

Before I saw Jonas's car pull away I had managed to send a coded message to Liz, explain the situation. She replied that she'd dispatched Macey to tail them and that the rest of us could meet up with her later.

I sighed. This day seemed to be dragging on forever. And now it seemed I was doomed to have a long night too!

By the time I collapsed into bed my mind was fogging over and my train of thought was sluggish. I barely registered that the alarm clock claimed it was 2:45 in the morning. I glanced down at the colorful bed sheets I was lying on top of. I only half noticed the slowly growing red stain soaking through my sheets to my mattress. At first I even wondered why there was a cherry juice stain on my bed.

Then I was slipping of the sheets leaving a trail of red in my wake. As blackness threatened to swallow me whole I banged my arm on the side table crying out softly. Macey...B-Bex...L-L-Li-z-z.

Blackness engulfed me and in that moment I curled up into a ball clutching my bleeding self.

**Okay, so who thinks they know what's up with Zach? I want to know your thoughts! **

**CLIFFHANGER! MAJOR CLIFFHANGER! I'm sure I confused at least one of you guys! I'm terrible, I really am!**

**What happened to Cam on that mysterious stake out? stick around and review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

I only remember part of it. I seem to remember a lot of redness. I was flashing between two different worlds, one familiar and one foreign.

"_Oh god, cam-"_

"_-You dare- you better stay-"_

Blackness.

"_Press it down- blood flow-"_

"_Why didn't- tell us?- happened-"_

Blackness.

"_Catherine must have-"_

"_Wasn't her- saw someone else-"_

"_-All in black-"_

I forced myself to focus on those three familiar voices. My eye lids began to twitch sluggishly.

"_Guys! She's coming to!"_

"_Help her sit up!"_

I was dragged gently into a sitting position as something was pressed harder to my side. I groaned and forced my eyes open. I squeezed them shut quickly as I was met by an unwelcome burst of white light.

"ugh." I moaned, my eyes cautiously shuttering open one at a time.

"Cam!" my three best friends breathed a sigh of relief.

"What year is it?" I muttered groggily.

The girls glanced at each other. "Cammie, you were out for two days, almost three!"

I jolted up straight. "What! What the heck happened last- a few nights ago?"

"Well," Bex started. "We were following Zach and that Jonas kid around, do you remember?"

I concentrated on what happened. "Yeah, we followed them to an old abandoned church. We snuck inside and Macey planted some cameras. Bex and I followed Zach and Jonas. They met up with grant and that Nick guy in the main room. I," I faltered. "Ah... Then Bex and I managed to get some bugs planted. Then there's a gap in my memory. The next thing I remember is running away. I'm having trouble running. But we make it back here after we make sure we weren't followed. Then all I can recall is collapsing on the bed and there was red everywhere!"

"Yeah," Liz squeaked. "I came in to see if you needed anything before I went to bed and saw you lying on the bed in a pool of blood, and you were barely breathing!"

I looked down at my bare side to see a bright white bandage hugging my side with a old looking reddish brown stain in the center.

"What happened to me?" I demanded to no one in particular.

"You and Bex were seen and started to escape but you were outnumbered." Macey began.

"Which normally wouldn't have been a problem but while we were trying to escape I fell and twisted my ankle-"Bex continued.

"It's broken by the way." Liz interjected.

"-and I couldn't fight as well, I tried to get you to leave, but you're so bloody stubborn! Then this one guy suddenly joins the fight. He was just about to shoot me, his finger was literally pulling the trigger, and you being your bloody stubborn self-jumps in front of me!" Bex practically yelled.

I sat in silence for a moment. "So… I just got shot?"

"Yeah, Cam, THAT'S WHAT HAPPENED!" Bex yelled.

"We all thought it had missed you, I mean Bex said you just got right back up and carried on!"

"AND in the heat of the moment I didn't even notice anything wrong with you." Bex growled to herself.

"Bex! Is that why you're so angry, because you didn't notice anything?" I asked, stunned.

"OF COURSE IT IS CAMMIE! You are one of my best friends and I didn't even notice anything was wrong with you! What kind of person does that make me?!"

I struggled to stand up but Macey gently pushed me back down.

"Bex, listen to me! This is in no way your fault! Whatever happens to me is my problem. No one else is in charge of me; I am in charge of me! Bex, Macey, Liz, you are all of I ever could've wanted as friends in life, and even more! I would be no one, and I would be no where without you guys!" I ranted.

No one said anything for a minute. Finally Liz gently wrapped her slender arms around my shoulders and gave me a little squeeze. Macey patted my shoulder and simply said, "Nice speech, kid." Bex only looked really hard into my eyes before grinning and patting my head.

"So, is there anything else I should know that happened the other night?"

They all exchanged nervous glances. "Well…"

"Spit it out Mace!"

"Catherine….she was there! And she almost saw us…"

"At first we thought she saw your face but she was too busy securing some of her information on the computer. None of the other boys saw us either, we made sure to avoid them and the cameras… I don't know how but we did!" Macey finished.

"Ah, you're welcome," sighed Liz.

"Oh god, I just realized, what does Zach think I've been doing this whole time?"

"Well he actually called yesterday to apologize and try and set up another date." Liz started.

"And I answered and told him you were out with the flu. You know, he actually wanted to come over and see how you were doing, but I told him you were in no condition for visitors." Bex continued.

I quirked and eyebrow… did he actually care about my well-being?

"We also said you would call him back when you were actually able to complete full sentences. And you know not projectile vomit into the phone!" Macey smirked.

"Stop doing that," I growled, "you remind me of him!" collapsing back onto my bed.

Bex was about to say something, and it was snarky I could tell by the look on her face.

"Leave my room peasants!" I demanded.

"Bu-"Liz started.

"Agh! The agony, the heart wrenching pain and-"I began to wail.

"Yeah, we get it, we get it! We're leaving!"

I grinned as I collapsed back onto my big puffy bed grinning and muttering, "I'll call Zach when I wake up."

"Erggg." I groaned as I gently sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. I grabbed my phone to check the time and date. It was morning, 9:53 AM three days after the stake out.

I struggled out of bed and hobbled over to the door and over to the kitchen, passing the mirror in the hallway.

"What the-"I nearly jumped out of my skin, that's how bad I looked. My hair looked to be a close relative of the bird nest, there were enormous black bags under my eyes, and my face was really pale. I was wearing an old pair of sweat pants and a baggy USA t-shirt. I lifted my shirt to find a fresh bandage and also got a whiff of myself.

"Oh man, what died?" I whisper yelled.

I turned the corner and limped over to the kitchen archway to grab some breakfast and a coffee. As I rounded the corner I found liz perched at the table hunched over her laptop reading something intently.

"What cha working on Lizzy?"

She jumped up a little and looked up, almost sheepishly before angling the computer slightly away from me before I could see the screen.

"Cam! You're up, and moving around. That's good! That's great!"

"Uh, yeah. And I'm starving. I'm gonna get some breakfast. What are you doing?"

"I- well…I am…"

"Liz?"

"I'm reading." She said defeated. "Cool, what about?"

"Well, you know that series, 'The Mortal Instruments'?" she started.

"Yeah… the series you're like absolutely obsessed with."

"Yes… well there's this site called fan fiction where you can read, like fan made stories about different series and write your own. So I'm-"

"You're reading Mortal Instruments fanfiction?" I asked, grinning.

"Yes…" she trailed off.

"Sweet! I used to read Percy Jackson fanfiction all. The. Time. I read it so often my mom thought I was, like, talking to predators on the internet, or something!" I vented.

"Really? So it's not just me?"

"Pft! No! Besides, the mortal instruments series is… I just can't even..."

She grinned and went back to reading and I poured myself some cereal and milk and popped a k cup into the keurig to make some coffee.

Just as I was leaving Liz slammed her hand down on the table and yelled "the FEELS!"

She looked up, as if surprised she had said that aloud. When she noticed me smirking there, balancing my cereal and coffee, she hopped up and grabbed both as I hobbled behind her to my room.

I merely raised my eyebrow at her as she hurried out of the room, back to her computer.

I'd finished my cereal while watching the latest out of the CNN Newsroom, and settled for just sipping my coffee. I muted the TV and grabbed my phone. I just sat there and stared at it with _Jake's _ID and number flashing on the screen.

_Don't be silly Cameron, don't be weak. What's your problem anyway? It's just Zachary Goode. The son of Catherine Goode… the woman who wrecked your entire life. The woman who murdered- _

_Stop it Cameron. Get it together! Suck it up and get it over with!_

I grabbed the phone and pressed call, listening to Zach's phone ringing. I was getting ready to leave a message when Zach picked up at the last minute.

"Sabrina! Are you feeling any better?" he asked in a rush.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine! The flu just really caught me by surprise; I hope you didn't catch anything!"

"Oh, no, I'm great, I've got an unnaturally strong immune system!" he joked.

I smiled, yes real smile-age, and continued, "So I heard you called, while I was sick…"

"Oh yeah I was just worried and wanted to check up on you. I hadn't heard from you. And I was just... Wanting to talk. But your friends said you were basically unconscious with sleep!"

"Ugh, you have no idea!"

"Well, are you in any condition to say… go on a picnic with me tomorrow for dinner?" He asked…almost… cautiously?

"Oh yep, I'm feeling much better! That sounds great!" I replied with as much enthusiasm as I could muster.

"Okay! I'll pick you up around 5:30," I heard some rustling and talking in the background. "Hey, I've got to go."

Just before he hung up I heard him say, "I'm really glad you're okay, Sabrina."

**Zach Pov**

I swiftly ended the call and turned around to face Grant, Nick, and Jonas, who had been trying to talk me into recording my conversation.

"May I help you?"

"Oh, _we_ don't need anything." Nick muttered.

"But you obviously do…" Grant finished.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Ah…"

"Dude, you obviously have more actual feelings for this Sabrina, more feelings than you've ever had for any of the other chicks you've ever dated!" Jonas muttered.

I tried to talk myself out of it, not really in the mood to talk about my feelings…

"Admit it!" yelled grant, slapping my head none too gently.

They were all sitting there staring at me, but I'm Zachary Goode, if I can't withstand an interrogation, no one can.

"You may have everyone else fooled, but we are your best friends mister. We know you're only putting on you "bad boy- I'm a player" act!" Nick rolled his eyes.

I finally caved, knowing I would never be able to go through the rest of my day without finding little notes in the bathroom bugging me to "confess my true feelings about Sabrina", or getting persistent stares every time I came into the living room.

"God, you guys are like girls, I swear!" I groaned. "Fine. So maybe I think that Sabrina is just… really different, different good, from any other girl. And you know… she's not-"

"A slut?" Grant coughed and Jonas nodded.

"Yes, okay. Do I really need to go into detail?"

They all exchanged glances. "You have passed for now…" confirmed Jonas.

I rolled my eyes and retreated into the bathroom. "Now leave me alone, I need some me time!"

"Who's the girl now?" I heard one of them mutter before I shut and locked the door.

**AN/ yeah! I finally updated. I had another fanfiction updating party with Lovebooks14.**

**By the way I start school soon so I wanted to squeeze this in…**

**And I also got an instagram under the name of huntersofegypt93… check it out eventually, I haven't posted anything yet…..**


End file.
